Doce Vingança
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: TRADUÇÃO:UA; Depois de Sakura fica sabendo da ultima infidelidade de Sasuke, decide que não pode haver nada melhor que lhe regressar o golpe, mas nunca esperou que as coisas tomassem outro rumo.


**AVISO:**

Titulo original: Dulce Venganza.

**Autora: Ayumi9**

Tradução: Saky-chan Haruno

**Disclaimer: A historia Dulce Venganza pertence a Ayumi9, que me deu a permissão para traduzi-la. Todos os personagens da historia são propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

DOCE VINGANÇA.

- - Diálogos

" " Pensamentos.

Aquela era uma manhã qualquer em Konoha, capital do País do Fogo. Um dia como todos, sem maiores mudanças para a estabilidade da mesma no país inteiro. Mas não seria um dia como qualquer outro para alguns de seus habitantes.

Com os primeiros raios de sol entrando por sua janela, uma jovem de cabelos rosa se ocupava de estirar perfeitamente as cobertas da cama, enquanto assoviava alegremente uma canção de amor.

Sentia-se de extraordinário humor. Como não estar se na noite anterior havia estado com seu namorado e teria um par de dias de descanso? O trabalho na clínica havia sido tão pesado nas últimas semanas, que não tinha podido desfrutar de um merecido descanso. Apenas podia esperar para realizar todos os planos que tinha.

Tão alegre estava que em um descuido deixou cair à coberta nos pés da cama, com tédio se inclinou a recolher-la, mas um pedaço de tecido vermelho atraiu sua atenção. Esticou a mão em baixo da cama, pegou aquele pedaço de tecido e o aproximou de seu rosto logo o estendendo.

Frente a seus assombrados olhos apareceu uma tanga de renda cor vermelho. Que definitivamente, não era sua.

/-/-/-/

Os insistentes golpes na porta cessaram quando está se abriu velozmente, mostrando uma, muito irritada, loira com toda a cara de ter sido tirada da cama, apesar da hora. Sem dar tempo a sua amida de reclamar por ser incomodada, Sakura estendeu a tanga frente ao seu sonolento rosto.

- Obrigada testuda, mas prefiro comprar minha roupa interior ao invés de ser presenteada.

- Que simpática és. – retrucou Sakura em tom mordaz enquanto entrava na casa, passado do lado de Ino. - Não é minha, é de Sasuke-kun.

- Sasuke-kun? Nunca pensei que tivesse essa manha.

- Insisto, amanheceste muito simpática. É de uma de suas amiguinhas. A encontrei esta manhã embaixo da cama. - Ino assobiou enquanto se sentava em um sofá e Sakura se deixava cair a seu lado. – Dá pra acreditar? Novamente está me chifrando.

- Incrível. – Sem embargo o tom de voz de Ino e seu encolhimento de ombros indicavam que não estava surpresa.

-Você já sabia?

- Não, mas não me surpreende. Já havia te traído antes Sakura, quando um homem te trai e é perdoado assim, o que esperavas?

- Eu nunca lhe disse que deixaria passar por isso uma vez mais!

- Não, mas o deixaste por ai sossegado. Não o ameaçaste como matar-lo se voltasse a fazer, não o mandaste explodir, não fizeste nada que ele visse como uma ameaça.

- Não lhe falo em duas semanas!

- Mas não mencionaste nem uma única vez a palavra separação. Ele te deu por segura, e ai estão as conseqüências.

Sakura gemeu com desgosto enquanto recordava a ultima infidelidade de Sasuke, ocorrida no ano passado. Ino e ela tinham estado jantando em um restaurante tranquilamente, até que viu Sasuke, em uma mesa no fundo do local, recebendo uma revisão dental por parte de uma loira. Havia estado tão furiosa que destruiu aquela ala do restaurante e em conseqüência lhe proibiram a entrada pelo resto da vida.

- E bem, o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei. – respondeu Sakura em tom aborrecido enquanto escorria no sofá e cobria seu rosto com as mãos.

- Você vê? Lhe foi infiel novamente, e em lugar de dizer que vai o mandar ao diabo... não sabe o que fazer.

- As vezes é tão irritante, Ino-porca. Estou tão furiosa e confusa. O que eu em verdade queria era lhe dar uma colherada de seu próprio remédio, lhe devolver o golpe. Que ele também saiba o que se sente ao sofrer uma infidelidade!

- Isso sim que seria um duro golpe ao enorme ego de Uchiha Sasuke! Pagaria para ver, mas sejamos honestas, você não é capaz de fazer-lo.

- Que? Porque não acredita que sou capaz?

- Não seria capaz de manter uma relação com alguém por quem não sentir algo muito forte. O sexo sem compromisso não vai contigo.

- Algo como o que você tem com o Shikamaru? – Perguntou em tom mordaz, mas Ino se limitou a encolher os ombros e contestar com naturalidade.

- Exatamente. Shikamaru e eu só nos deitamos agora porque brigou com essa policial do País do Vento. Mas seguramente quando algum de dois deixar de lado o orgulho, se reconciliaram, voltaremos a ser só amigos.

- Como pode fazer isso? Está apaixonada por Sai. – Perguntou em tom censurado.

- E de que me serve? Sai e eu saímos durante um tempo e nada funcionou. Se limitou a encolher os ombros e ir, só porque se sentia incapaz de sustentar uma relação com um mínimo de compromisso. Tudo isso me deixou muito machucada e você sabe. É por isso que o melhor para mim, em estes momentos, é o tipo de relação que tenho com esse preguiçoso do Shikamaru. Se deixar de julgar-me tanto, entenderia o beneficio que é ter um amigo com direito a toque. Um pouco de sexo e diversão e ao final a amizade sai intacta. Pode ter o melhor de ambas as relações sem problemas.

Sakura ia lhe dar novamente sua opinião a respeito, quando uma idéia estalo em sua cabeça com a mesma intensidade de uma bomba. Levantou-se rapidamente enquanto sua face se iluminava, tudo isso ante uma desconcertada Ino.

- Que grande idéia!

- Que? – exclamou a loira, incapaz de compreender que sua amiga lhe estivesse dando sua aprovação.

- Logo te conto, agora necessito ir ver alguém. Sei muito bem quem pode me ajudar com isso. – A toda pressa saiu do apartamento sem se quer se despedir.

"Que demônios acaba de acontecer?" se perguntava Ino, completamente desconcertada pelo comportamento de sua amiga.

/-/-/-/

"Cento e setenta e oito. Cento e setenta e nove. Cento e oitenta."

- Uzumaki.

Ao escutar seu nome, Naruto deteve suas flexões e voltou em direção ao lugar de onde procedia a voz. Um de seus companheiros, cujo nome não podia recordar, se aproximou de mal vontade a ele e quando chego a seu lado lhe disse.

- Uma de suas amiguinhas te procura, desgraçado. – aquela última palavra não havia lhe dito de frente, mas tão pouco havia feito algo para impedir que o ouvisse.

Aquela era uma das razões pela qual Naruto não recordava seu nome. Procurava não armazenar em sua mente informações referente a quem o maltratava, ou que lhe diziam, só assim tinha podido resistir sua solitária infância e problemática adolescência. Além do mais sabia muito bem que o que motivava aquele comentário e seu tom, não era outra coisa que desgosto por não ter a sorte que ele tinha.

Levantou-se de um salto e passo com rapidez uma toalha por seu rosto e pescoço, para tirar o suor que o ensopava por causa de sua seção de exercícios. Era membro da força de polia de Konoha, e enquanto todos seus outros companheiros relaxavam-se ou praticavam entre eles quando não tinham que estar patrulhando, ou investigando algo, ele se encontrava treinando o mais duro que podia. Levava infinidades de solicitações de admissão negadas para entrar ao corpo de ANBU, por isso endurecia seu treinamento para poder estar pronto quando finalmente tivesse a oportunidade.

Embora tivesse estado fazendo uma esgotante sessão de exercícios, caminho com energia para chegar a recepção onde seguramente o estariam esperando. Sua mente considerava as diferentes opções de quem o procurava, mas quando chego a entrada da recepção e viu por detrás uma cabeça com inconfundíveis cabelos rosados, se sentiu completamente desconcertado, emocionado e preocupado. Tudo isso de uma vez.

"Imbecil"

Ele era incapaz de fazer algo assim. Principalmente porque Sakura não teria olhos para alguém que não fosse o sempre popular Uchiha Sasuke.

Pensou em aproximar-se para cumprimentá-la, mas decidiu esperar um pouco para poder ver-la com tranqüilidade. Usava uma mini-saia o suficientemente curta e justa na cintura para lhe dar uma tentadora visão de seu traseiro. Sua blusa verde fazia um perfeito jogo com seus olhos, ainda mais de permitir uma perfeita visão de seus peitos.

Sakura conversava com Hinata, que ao parecer também estava chegando à estação para cobrir seu turno, conversavam sem problemas até que a jovem Hyuuga desviou sua mirada e o viu, provocando um instantâneo rubor em seu rosto que estranhou Sakura e a fez se voltar em sua direção e descobrir-lo. Lhe sorriu animadamente e caminhou com passo firme para ele.

- Naruto, me alegra muito te ver. – Afirmou em quanto intercambiaram seus respectivos cumprimentos.

- A mim também Sakura-chan, mas se procuras a Sasuke, lamento te dizer que não esta, hoje é seu dia livre.

Pelo gesto de Sakura, Naruto percebeu que tinha falado o que não devia e fechou os olhos como gesto de arrependimento.

- Não deveria ter dito isso, verdade?

- Ele me disse que não teria folga esta semana.

- Bem... tenho certa que na realidade o mandaram chamar por emergência. Talvez lhe atribuíram uma missão de improviso. – era ridículo tentar justificar-lo quando Sakura já havia se dado conta, mas ainda assim se sentiu na obrigação moral de lhe cobrir as costas de seu amigo.

- Poupe o esforço de justificá-lo, Naruto. Sei muito bem que está me enganando de novo.

- Eu.. sinto muito.

- Por quê? Você não a apresentou... ou sim?

Um calafrio de medo percorreu Naruto por causa da mirada e o TIM de voz que havia usado Sakura. Evidentemente ela queria um culpado para poder descarregar sua raiva, mas ele não era tão imbecil para carregar culpas que não lhe correspondiam, assim que se apressou a se defender enquanto negava freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Não, claro que não. "Ele se arranja sozinho para encontrar conquistas."

- Como se chama? – Não teria sentido fazer o louco, sobre tudo porque todo mundo na estação sabia e a Sakura não lhe custaria nenhum trabalho se informar.

- Karin. Trabalha na área de investigação.

- Karin. – repetiu seu nome como se quisesse memorizar e ao mesmo tempo analisar a pessoa que o levava. – É um nome de puta. – asseguro com rotundidade e Naruto não ia contestá-la. – Em fim, não é exatamente isso que o queria tratar contigo. Vim te buscar porque necessito falar contigo.

- Comigo?

- Sim, porque te surpreende que seja você a quem busco? Somos amigos desde a escola, não é estranho que te faça uma visita.

- Sim, mas... você não me visita a muito tempo.

Sakura experimentou uma pontada de culpa ao se dar conta di certo daquela observação. Não tinha sido algo intencional, mas de certo nem se quer tinha se dado conta do tempo que tinha passado sem visitar Naruto, mas se prometeu internamente que o recompensaria. Mais adiante.

- Bem, mas agora quero falar contigo, mas não aqui, deve ser um lugar reservado. Vamos a sua casa.

- Agora?

- Sim. – Rapidamente se deu conta que era provável que Naruto estivesse de turno e não tivesse tempo, algo que egoístamente ela havia deixado por alto. – A menos que esteja de guarda.

- Não exatamente. Em teoria já estou livre, mas tinha pensado dobrar o turno.

- Outra vez dobrando turno? Pensei que já tivesse acabado está etapa, quando passava semanas inteiras trabalhando turnos duplos.

Naruto se mexeu incomodo em seu lugar, o que não tratou de demonstrar. Estava acostumado a estar sozinho e não entregava contas a nada, que não nada raro que muitas vezes se limitava. Sakura era a única pessoa que se preocupava com esse sentido por ele e o repreendia quando considerava que estava exigindo demais.

- Relaxa, Sakura-chan. Não estou trabalhando tanto, é serio. Assim que tão pouco você tem que se preocupar porque não posso sair, só me de alguns minutos para avisar e poderemos ir.

- Perfeito.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quase uma hora depois ambos entravam no apartamento de Naruto. Uma só olhada lhe bastou para Sakura compreender que seu amigo loiro tinha trabalhado tanto como para não ter tempo de arrumar seu apartamento. Tudo era um caos.

Sua mirada deveria ser muito eloqüente porque Naruto se dispôs de imediato a recolher algumas coisa, enquanto ela se sentava no sofá o esperando. Um par de minutos depois a sala já não parecia ter sido cenário de uma guerra e Naruto se deixou cair a seu lado no sofá.

- Bem Sakura-chan, sou todo ouvidos.

Agora era ela quem permaneceu uns instantes em silêncio, tentando ganhar um pouco de tempo para ordenar suas idéias. Tinha organizado um plano e ainda estava convencida de levar-lo a cabo, mas não estava segura de encontrar as palavras corretas para obter a ajuda de Naruto e que não pensasse que estava louca.

- Sasuke-kun tem me enganado de novo.

A mirada que lhe dirigiu Naruto indicava claramente sua confusão porque lhe estava dizendo isso, quando obviamente já haviam falado disso pouco tempo antes.

- Sim... eu sei.

- Estou furiosa. Não, furiosa é pouco. Estou que coloco fogo pela boca.

- Com...compreendo. – quase parecia assustado. Assustado e confuso por seu raro comportamento, assim que Sakura se convenceu da necessidade de se explicar por completo.

- Pensei em mil formas de tortura, em castigos tremendamente dolorosos, mas me dei conta que nenhum daqueles, lhe doeria tanto como experimentar em carne própria, o que estou sentindo. – os olhos de Naruto se abriram assombrados, evidentemente parecia estar captando um pouco o que se propunha. – Quero pagar na mesma moeda... e quero que você me ajude.

- Não estou seguro de entender o que esta me pedindo...

- Vingança. Quero vingança.

- Creio que te entendo, mas eu não...

- Me entende? Obviamente não é capaz de entender o humilhante que é passar por esta situação... de novo. Hoje quando entrei na estação todo mundo me lanço olhares compassivos e algumas mulheres até zombadoras. Com certeza pensão "Pobrezinha, sempre é a ultima, a saber!" – exclamava a jovem enquanto movia os braços com energia, para "recalcar" cada ponto, ante a assustada mirada de Naruto, que temia ser o receptor de toda aquela fúria.

- Bem... Porque não fala com ele?

- Não funcionaria. Agora não desejo falar com ele, desejo matar-lo. Mas farei algo melhor que isso e para isso necessito sua ajuda.

- Sakura-chan, você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo..., mas não sei o que queres de mim.

"É a hora da verdade" penso Sakura com uma mescla de nervosismo e determinação. Pela primeira vez desde que a idéia socorria sua mente, expressaria suas intenções em voz alta, e não estava segura de como ia receber seu amigo.

- Quero regressar o golpe. Quero que você e eu tenhamos uma aventura.

O silêncio que inundo a habitação foi tão carregado, que se um alfinete tivesse caído naquele momento, se escutaria com grande estrondo.

Os olhos abertos num ponto humanamente impossível e a mandíbula deslocada de Naruto, mostravam claramente seu assombro ao escutar suas intenções. Se tivesse sido outra situação Sakura não duvidava que tivesse começado a rir ante essa expressão.

O loiro pareceu reagir pouco a pouco e quando se sentiu suficientemente recuperado, exclamou.

- Que? Uma aventura? Eu e você? – A Sakura não agradou nada o tom de voz horrorizado que tinha empregado seu amigo. Tão repulsiva era para ele?

- Bem... não uma aventura exatamente. Uma aventura me devaneia há muito tempo, e relação às escondidas e isso. Minha idéia só implica que nos deitemos juntos e logo confessarei a Sasuke. Isso o deixaria louco. Eu, sua tímida e fiel namorada, lhe pondo chifres.

- Está louca! Olha Sakura-chan, entendo que esteja nervosa e machucada, mas essa idéia que para mim projetas, definitivamente não é a solução para nada. O melhor é que tudo isto que me esta dizendo, que pense com calma, tome seu tempo, então entrará em razão e te dará conta de que tudo isso é uma loucura.

- Não é uma loucura! – A mirada de Naruto falava por si mesma, assim que Sakura teve que dar-lhe um pouco de razão. – Está bem, pode ser que seja uma loucura, mas quero fazer. Não tem idéia do muito que desejo lhe devolver o golpe e fazê-lo sentir como me sinto. Desfrutarei enormemente lhe revelando como lhe fui infiel.

- Além, não se da conta do que está me pedindo, Sakura-chan? Se decidir te ajudar, se considerar levar a cabo esse louco plano, perderia meu melhor amigo. Sasuke jamais me perdoaria que o tivesse traído dessa maneira, deitando-me com sua namorada.

- Isso não é um problema.

- Assim acredita?

- Sim, porque nunca lhe diria com quem foi. Ele nunca teria que saber de seu papel em tudo isso.

- Mas eu saberia! Como poderia voltar a vê-lo pessoalmente sem recordar o que passou entre nós? Por que melhor não o mandar ao caralho, se está tão nervosa com ele? – A jovem desviou a mirada e aquilo bastou a Naruto para compreender algo mais. – Nem se quer tinha pensando nisso!

- Naruto...

- Não, escute a mim. Você não é o tipo de garota que poderia levar a cabo isto, Sakura-chan. Por isso sei que se arrependeria disso de imediato e as coisas entre nós não voltariam a ser as mesmas.

- O mesmo me disse Ino. – Murmurou de mal vontade para si mesma.

- Bem, é mais sensata do que aparenta.

- Quero que entendas uma coisa Naruto. Sei que isso é uma loucura, que é uma idéia totalmente desviada de como sou e todo o de mais que queira me dizer, mas quero que saiba que está bem pensado e desejo fazê-lo.

- É uma loucura, sobre isso não quero te ajudar.

- Pensei que era meu amigo. – sussurrou em tom de lastima e desviava a mirada.

- Ah, não. É chantagem sentimental está fora disso, e também as ameaças, por favor. Pelo mesmo que sou teu amigo, é por isso que estou tentando que reconsidere.

- Escuta-me vem Naruto, Se pedi a você é porque te considero meu amigo e sei que poderia confiar em você sem problemas. Mas quero que saibas que levarei a cabo este plano com sua ajuda ou sem ela. Se não é com você, será com outro. Há mais de cem bares pela cidade, tenho certeza que encontro cara que não me coloque tantas dificuldade para fazer o favor que estou te pedindo.

- Aquela ameaça o deixou literalmente boquiaberto e lhe levo um par de segundo para sair da impressão. Quando conseguiu recuperar-se um pouco, se levanto do sofá e começou a caminhar pela sala como um animal enjaulado, lançando a sua amiga algumas mirada avaliadoras. Evidentemente estava tratando de analisar se era capaz de cumprir com sua ameaça e ao mesmo tempo pensando possíveis cenários em que podia enfrentasse.

Finalmente deteve sua caminhada e por a postura dos ombros fundidos, Sakura supôs que tinha ganhado.

- Está bem, sou teu homem, Sakura-chan.

Um grito de puro prazer escapou dos lábios de Sakura. Lavantou-se do sofá sem poder conter a alegria por ter conseguido a ajuda de seu amigo, apesar de todas suas duvidas e oposições. Pensou em abraçar-lo para agradecer-lhe, mas alguma ridícula razão, aquilo lhe pareceu um tanto intimo. Ridículo considerando que iam fazer algo muito mais INTIMO.

Naruto pareceu se dar conta de seu conflito interno porque sorriu sarcasticamente, mas não disse nada a respeito. Sakura se sentiu tremendamente incomoda e insegura do que se passaria a continuação, obviamente não havia contemplado suficientemente o que passaria entre a aceitação de Naruto e a consumação.

- Bueno... suponho que podemos ir a teu quarto e.. – Os vagos balbucios de Sakura foram interrompidos por Naruto, que se aproximou dela e a mirou fixamente nos olhos enquanto lhe dizia.

- Vou te ajudar, mas será com minhas condições.

Continua....


End file.
